The pilots have passed out drunk!
by watata
Summary: You know where it comes from... Oneshot


**AN: Hello... sorry for not updating in a long time with the other story. This is a one shot.. kinda funny.. i think. So, check out my profile page and join me in "Let's bring harry down" )  
**

Bella's POV

Finally over. No more Victoria. No more anything.

High school was finally over and after the clearing Carlisle and Esme dragged me and Edward to Carlisle's office.

"Bella, I want to say that we are both very proud of you," said Esme in her motherly voice.

"And to reward you for your braveness, and as a welcome to the family present," he handed me a manila envelope, "we decided to give you…"

"OHMYGOSH Carlise, that's so amazing!! Thank you so very much for letting all six of us go!!" said Alice, who entered running and clung to Carlisle's neck.

Edward must have seen my confused face, because he cleared his throat pretty loud, "Carlisle please continue, before we get more interruptions." Said as he was glaring as Alice. She simply stuck her tongue out.

I got pretty annoyed after a while, since nobody made any move to tell me what was happening.

"You know, it sucks to be the only little human here that can't see the future, or read minds, so if you don't mind telling me, I would like to know what made Alice so happy. And what did she mean when she said 'all six of us'?"

"Of course Bella. We want you to go and spend some time in northern Europe for a couple of weeks with your siblings. Of course, if you want to."

I didn't know what to say so I just ran to them and gave them the fiercest hug I could give, which being a human couldn't compare to vampire strength.

My luggage was all packed, and I was ready to go. We were in Edward's Volvo just waiting for Alice and Jasper.

"Are you excited, love?" Edward asked me.

I smiled at him, "Very much."

He took my left hand in his and kissed my ring lightly.

"Why is Alice taking so long?" I asked impatient. I was worried that we were going to be late to catch the plane, but maybe my worries were without reason because with Edward's maniac driving we would get there with plenty of time.

Finally I saw Alice getting out of the house with Jasper, they were both holding hands.

They finally got in the car, "Alice. Where's your luggage?"

She just laughed. "Don't worry Bella, we are going to get a new wardrobe in Norway, and London."

I groaned, but set my eyes on the road. We got to the airport pretty fast, Edward parked the car and helped me out of the car. Alice took Jasper's hand and skipped happily toward the airport.

"She's so rude, not even waiting for me," I said, hoping that it would get to her ears.

I walked to the back of the car, and waited for Edward to pop the trunk open… and waited… and waited for an eternity. Well, not really but more than 10 seconds feels like years.

"Are you gonna open this?" I asked annoyed.

"No." He said.

"Why? I need to get my luggage out of there."

He laughed and swept me into his arms. My annoyance disappeared rather quickly after smelling his scent.

"Alice left your suitcase at home."

If he was human, I was sure I would have damaged his eardrums for the loud shriek I let out.

We were finally in the airplane, in our places. Carlisle asked for the mile high club, but I declined it, thinking that this was too much already.

So Edward insisted at least first class, and I had no choice but agree of firsthand or being dazzled out of it.

Alice was talking happily about all the places we were gonna go and how much fun we would have. I just zoned out, but was quickly brought back to reality when Edward got up swiftly out of his seat.

"Alice, where is he going?" I asked, panicked.

"Bella, please, promise me that you won't freak out."

I let myself get some calming breaths and also let Jaspers calming influence affected me.

"What's wrong?"

"BELLA! THE PILOTS HAVE PASSED OUT DRUNK AND THEY LOST CONTROL OF THE PLANE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Finally I calmed, I thought that somehow the Volturi were after me right here on this plane.

"Alice, calm down, you are a vampire, you can't die." She seemed to swallow this, and after a few seconds she said, "you are right Bella, BELLA! THE PILOTS HAVE PASSED OUT DRUNK AND THEY LOST CONTROL OF THE PLANCE SO ALL HUMANS ARE GONNA DIE. THAT INCLUDES YOU!"

I noticed Edward coming back and glancing in every direction.

Edward's POV

After seeing what Alice just saw in her vision, I quickly got out of my seat and went to stand before the pilot's cabin.

_Cheers! __**hiccups **__looks at the white blankets __**hiccups**__ they are so __**hiccups**__ fluffly! _

Oh gosh! They were more drunk than I thought so. If I wanted to get Bella out of the way very quickly I needed somebody else capable of maneuvering the plane… Jasper.

I went back to my seat to get Jasper and I saw Bella's calm face. Probably Alice didn't tell anything to her.

"Bella, love. Don't worry, everything will be just fine." I leaned down to kiss her head. And saw that her eyes held a confidence.

_She is definitely confident_ said Jasper through my thoughts.

"Bella, why are you so calm?"

She just grinned, "Edward, I know everything will be fine because you are here with me. Because you one promised me that no matter what, you would save me. So go ahead and save all this innocent people too."

I gave her a light kiss on her lips and made my way back into the cabin.

Jasper helped me to put the plane in automatic pilot and with his influence he made the pilots to wake up. A shot of panic was enough. They realized what just happened there, and decided not to drink any more for the rest of the flight.

I went back to my Bella's side and held her dearly for life.


End file.
